1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphics processing and more specifically to lossless compression of color data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional graphics processors use compression to reduce the bandwidth needed to access the color data stored in the frame buffer. Some forms of compression produce compressed color data that cannot be reliably decompressed to produce the original color data. The resulting loss of color data introduced during compression may produce visual artifacts when the color data is decompressed.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for compressing color data without losing any of the original color data.